Dawn of The Sabretooth
by byakugone
Summary: She landed on top of Diego with a small 'oof'. She let out a grunt and moved off him, shaking her body to get the dirt off her, while mumbling an apology. Diego was stunned for a moment; he hadn't seen another sabre since his pack. Much less a very attractive female. Diego/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Whoot! Alright, new fanfic. Okay, so my OC is Shira's sister, she's older by a year. They both have the same white fur but they have different colored eyes, while Shira has baby blue eyes (I believe) my OC has purple eyes with silver lining. (Like how Diego has green eyes with hazel lining.) Oh! And she's voiced by Sophia Bush! (I just love her voice omg)**

**Anywho! On with the story.**

-line break-

Dark magenta eyes surveyed the ground beneath her with cold and calculating precision. "With the ice melting more and more each day, we won't be able to blend in the way we used to you." Came her husky voice. "We won't be able to hunt the same."

Another female sabre came up to her side, her own baby blue eyes studying her sister with a hesitant look. "Kara, I know you don't want to, but we should really take up Gut's offe-"

A growl formed at the back of Kara's throat. "I did _not_ leave our old pack to go to _another_, Shira."

Shira bowed her head. "I know." She mumbled.

Kara sighed, "I'm sorry. But leaving Bruce just to go to Gut? That doesn't seem… right. We're on our own now."

"But we don't have to be!" Shira said in a panicked voice.

"It's your choice." Kara said in an even tone. "You can stay with me, or you can go to that over-grown monkey."

Shira stared at her sister's retreating back. In a moment of defiance, she took off in the other direction. In the direction of Gut's ship.


	2. Deranged Hermit

**A/N: Yayayayayayayayaya, first chapter! Enjoy!**

**-Line break-**

A small laugh escaped her lips as she ran to keep up with her small friend. Well, she wasn't really trying; she was just trying to make him think he was faster than her.

"Come on slow poke!" He laughed with her. "You're eating my dust back there!"

"You wish, Weasel!" She ran a little faster and tackled him to the ground. "Looks like I win again, Buck." She pushed of his small frame when she heard footsteps. Rather large footsteps.

"Mommy coming this way." Buck said, jumping onto her back. She tucked herself into the bushes, hiding away from Mommy Rex.

Her brows furrowed when she saw something, or rather someone, dangling from her mouth. 'Is that a sloth?' She thought. 'Where on earth did she get a sloth?'

"Ignore it." Buck said once Mommy Rex was out of earshot. "The sloth is as good as dead."

Kara's ears perked up when I heard a scream.

"What is it?" Buck asked. She didn't answer him but instead took off running in the direction of the screams.

Kara saw a small herd, a rather odd one, but she knew she needed to help them.

The female sabre jumped through the thick trees and onto solid ground, letting out a huge roar that shook the ground. Her nostrils flared and her mouth was pulled back into a snarl as she stood in front of the mammals.

"…Whoa." The two possums said in unison.

Kara roared again, this time the dinosaur roaring back at her, she didn't back down.

Kara barely managed to move out of the way as his giant tail came swinging down onto the spot where she previously was standing.

While the female mammoth came up with a way of escaping, Kara was keeping the dinosaur distracted while they escaped.

It swung its tail at her again and she ducked, smirking when the dinosaur growled in annoyance. Just as the last mammal slid down the brachiosaurs' neck, the dinosaur got its tail stuck between some rocks, allowing the purple-eyed sabre to jump ad slid down his neck just as the other's did.

She landed on top of Diego with a small 'oof'. She let out a grunt and moved off him, shaking her body to get the dirt off her, while mumbling an apology. Diego was stunned for a moment; he hadn't seen another sabre since his pack. Much less a very attractive _female_.

"Don't ever yabba-dabba do that again!" Manny reprimanded the female mammoth, his voice shaky. His thoughts were lost when he followed her line of vision. "I feel so… puny." He said in awe.

"How do you think I feel?" Crash said, shrinking away from the dinosaurs.

Kara also looked around her, her mouth forming into a snarl again. Her posture became defensive. "Damn it." She cursed.

When she heard Buck's 'call' as he liked to call it, she relaxed a bit. She sighed in irritation when he gave out some sort of battle cry, attempted to swing from a vine, and ended up falling into some trees.

The herd, minus Kara, shrunk back when the dinosaurs came closer. Kara snarled again, pushing her body back towards the ground, getting ready to attack.

"Aha!" Buck cried with a grin of delight on his face as he landed in front of the white-furred carnivore.

He shot all the dinosaurs with special berries, the smell hitting them in the face that distracted them for a moment. "TAKE COVER!" He shot the last one as a smoke grenade, dropping it to the floor to give them some cover.

A small family of triceratops walked through the water, the baby stopping to smell the follower on top of the lily pad. As he was about to eat it, its father growled at him in warning.

The baby reluctantly left with his family, looking back once at the flower before walking away again.

After the family of herbivores left the area, the herd came out of their hiding places from the bushes. Kara and Buck coming out of the water.

"Dude you're awesome!" Crash said, running up to Buck.

"Yeah, you're the brother I never had!" Eddie said.

"Me, too!" Crash agreed.

Buck threw Rudy's tooth in between them, he rung himself out and grunted.

While Buck decided to become an idiot and act insane in front of the herd, Kara shook the water from her body. "Ugh." She said as she shook some seaweed from her head.

"Can we keep him?"

Buck attached himself to Manny's face, causing the mammoth to scream.

"Buck!" The weasel said.

"What?"

Buck moved himself all around Manny's person, "The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster." He grabbed Manny's trunk. "Long for, Buh." The sound echoed in his trunk.

He removed himself from Manny and quickly moved over to Diego, prying open his moth and studying his teeth. "Hmm, a little dull." Diego looked offended.

Kara rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her lips; Diego looked over at her to see that she was already looking at him. She laughed again and winked before turning her attention back to Buck's antics.

"What are you doing here?" Buck asked.

With female mammoth answered. "Our friend was taken by a dinosaur."

"Well! He's dead." He said bluntly.

"Buck!" Kara smacked him with her paw. "Ow!" He cried out, clutching his head. He quickly jumped back up and said, "Welcome to our world! Now, uh, go home." He waved them off. "Off you pop."

"Not without Sid." Ellie said stubbornly.

"Ellie wait, maybe the deranged hermit has a point." Manny said.

"Manny, we came this far, we're gonna find him."

"I got tracks." Came Diego's voice. He looked at them all with a smug smile on his face.

Kara snorted. "Congratulations, Sherlock. You found tracks as big as the mammoth."

Diego glowered at her.

"Let's go." Ellie said, walking over to the golden furred sabre.

Manny was about to follow, but Buck popped out from the trees, upside down in front of him, causing Manny to scream, again.

"If you go in there, you'll find your friend." He decided to be dramatic. "_In the afterlife_."

Kara sighed again.

"How do you know Oh Great and Wisely Weasely One?"

Buck lowered himself down the tree and landed on the footprint. He licked the dirt and tasted it in his mouth before spitting out and saying "Mm, yeah, mm. Mummy dinosaur, carrying, uh, three babies and some floppy green thing."

"Yeah, we're friend with the, uh, floppy green thing." Manny said.

"You got all that from the tracks?" Diego asked skeptically.

Kara walked over beside him and laughed. "No, we saw her come in through here earlier." Diego looked down to the female sabre who was grinning at Buck. "She's headed for Lava Falls. That's where they care from the babies, newborn, I mean."

"To get there," Buck continued, drawing a map for them and voicing it in a dramatic voice. "You've got to go through the Jungle of Misery, cross the Chasm of Death, to the Plates of Woe."

"Whoa." The possums said in unison.

"Okay! Good luck with the slow decent into madness. We're gonna go now." Manny said to Buck.

"Pffft, he's already mad." Kara said playfully.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! You think this is some sort of tropical get away? You can't protect your mate, mate." Buck said waving his arms in front of Manny. "What are you gonna do with those flimsy tusks when you run into the _beast_?"

The possums whimpered and held onto each other as Buck said, "I call him, _Rudy_."

"I know, not a very intimidating name." Kara whispered to Diego, who blushed at their close proximity.

"Oh, good. Good. I was worried it was something intimidating, like "Sheldon" or "Tim."" Manny said sarcastically.

Kara stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "I like you. You're dry humor is refreshing."

Manny didn't know whether to be offended or flattered. "Uh, thanks…?"

"Wait." Eddie started. "You mean there's something bigger than Mommy Dinosaur?" He asked.

"Aye." Buck answered.

"Eye?" Crash asked, point to his eye in confusion.

"Aye, aye! He's the one that gave me this!" He pointed to his eye patch.

"Whoa! He gave you that patch?" Crash asked in awe.

"For free? That's so cool." Eddie continued.

"Yeah, maybe he'll give us one, too." Crash shook his brother in excitement.

Kara blinked, "Are they for real?"

Diego sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Welcome to my world." Manny said to both Buck and Kara, walking away from them.

Diego and Ellie followed and Kara stayed by Buck's side, an eyebrow raised as Buck said. "Abandon all hope, he who enters there!"

"All right! We get it! Doom and despair, yada, yada, yada."

Buck huffed and climbed into Kara's back. "Follow them, love."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Did you really have to act like a mad man?"

"Yes, yes I did. Onward!" He pointed Rudy's tooth forward. With another roll of her eyes, she followed the herd of odd mammals.

-Line break-

**A/N: Don't expect the next chapter to be up so soon, but here it is! (:  
You should all follow me on Tumblr. connnerkent . tumblr . com**

**Without the spaces of course. XD**


End file.
